The present invention relates to a package, for example a child-resistant, elder friendly package to contain articles such as pharmaceutical dosage forms or tobacco products.
Containers provided with child safety features are well known in the art, particularly in North America, for packaging pharmaceutical products. The child safety feature is also referred to as a Child-Resistant Closure (CRC). In general, a child-resistant closure must be difficult for children under 5 years old to open, yet be generally user friendly for users over 50 years old, particularly for users over 60 years old. The US government has established a CR protocol to evaluate effectiveness of closures. Child-Resistant Protocol testing is defined under CFR Title 16, Part 1700 by the Food and Drug Administration. Ideally these are provided in a way that is easy and convenient for the intended consumer to use the product.
Product packaging enhances a product with many additional features such as environmental protection and protection from being damaged. Many products are packaged in multiple unit packages or bulk for consumer convenience and packaging efficiency. Typically the entire product is exposed when the package is opened. If the product needs to be protected from the environment, for example humidity, then a seal is required.
One way to ensure the product is protected is to provide a seal for the entire contents of the package. This type of approach may impose certain dimensional, shape or other design constraints on the package design. In this approach, all of the product may be exposed to the consumer or child who opens the package. Some means would be needed to restrain the product so that it is held in place so that it is easy to access but does not fall out of the package.
Another way is to protect the product in a protective envelope or wrapper. When this wrapper is opened, the entire product is exposed. Again, the entire product is exposed to the environment and it is no longer protected. In addition, the entire remaining product is exposed to children.
Depending on the requirements of the package, the design may become complicated with several contradictory constraints that would need to be managed in order to meet the requirements. This could lead to added expense and an undesirable package for the consumer.